I Miss You , Park Chanyeol
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "hyung, aku pulang." / "aku merindukanmu, yeollo." / "maafkan aku..." / "jangan ulangi itu lagi." / "aku janji hyung..." / KRISYEOL HERE / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / summary gagal


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : KRIS X CHANYEOL

RATING : T [aman]

SUMMARY : "Aku merindukanmu, yeollo."

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, OOC, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

* * *

**I MISS YOU , PARK CHANYEOL**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

* * *

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas penting dimeja kerjanya. Ia terlihat mencoba berkonsentrasi. Tapi apa day, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja saat 'orang itu' tidak ada didekatnya.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat. Ia melemparkan berkas kerja yang ia pegang secara asal ke atas meja. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Mata elangnya kini beralih pada smarthphone nya.

HUFT~

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat saat tahu tidak ada satupun pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Padahal ia benar-benar berharap 'orang itu' menelpon atau mengirimkan pesan padanya. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menelpon atau mengirim pesan? Jawabannya mudah, 'orang itu' melarangnya untuk menelpon atau mengirimkan pesan padanya. Maka dari itu Kris –namja tampan itu tidak menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan pada orang yang ia rindukan itu.

Saat sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang 'orang itu', tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung diruang kerjanya. Pukul 9 PM, bukankah seharusnya Bibi Kang –pembantunya sudah pulang kerumah? Lalu siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu?

Tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin mengitari tubuh Kris. Apa jangan-jangan yang mengetuk itu –. Oh ayolah Kris… didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya hantu. Berfikirlah positif!

TOK….

TOK….

TOK….

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Kris berjalan mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Mata elangnya terbelalak kaget saat melihat orang yang ia rindukan kini telah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum khas yang Kris rindukan.

"Hyung… Aku pulang." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebar andalannya. Senyum yang membuat Kris tidak bisa jauh darinya.

Dengan cepat kris menarik namja manis didepannya kedalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya pada namja manis itu. Chanyeol –namja manis itu hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia bingung dengan sikap namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat.

"H-hyung…" Lirih Chanyeol. Ia menatap bingung pada Kris yang sekarang mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku merindukan mu, yeollo." Bisik Kris. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu akhirnya terkekeh kecil lalu membalas pelukan Kris.

"Ck…Aku kan hanya pergi selama 2 hari hyung." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengabariku selama 2 hari ini yeol. Kau bahkan melarangku menghubungimu." Desis Kris.

"Mianhae… aku terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama eomma sampai-sampai aku lupa mengabarimu." Sesal Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka namjachingunya akan sangat merindukannya seperti ini. Padahal dia hanya menjenguk ibunya di Busan selama 2 hari.

"Kau membuatku khawatir yeollo. Kau tau ditinggal selama 2 hari olehmu terasa seperti kau tinggalkan selama 1 bulan." Lanjut Kris.

"Maafkan aku…." Lirih Chanyeol. Kris tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil terus memeluk Chanyeol.

"Hyung…Kau marah ya? Maafkan aku… aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedih.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil terlintas diotak Kris. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu?" Tanya Kris yang dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol. Seringai tipis tercetak diwajah tampan Kris tapi Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. Kris merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu….. Kiss me…" Bisik Kris.

"mwo?" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Wae? Shireo? Ah saying sekali kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Kris dan bersiap pergi. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat tangan Chanyeol menahan tangannya agar ia tidak pergi.

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung. A-aku mau…" lirih Chanyeol dan segera menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kalau begitu… ayo cium aku…" ucap Kris lalu menutup matanya menunggu Chanyeol menciumnya.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya dan menarik wajah Kris mendekat. Lalu…

CHUP~

Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan segera Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh lalu kembali menunduk malu. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Ia menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Jangan ulangi itu lagi." Bisik Kris.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hyung." Balas Chanyeol.

Merekapun mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mereka simpan beberapa hari ini.

* * *

**I MISS YOU , PARK CHANYEOL**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**THE END**

* * *

**NB : Aneh? Ga nyambung ? Emang-_-**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari video yang saya tonton beberapa hari lalu**

**Big thanks for : ****XOXO KimCloud, GUEST 1, AND GUEST 2**

**Thanks udah mau rivie FF ku 'PHOBIA'**

**Review Juseyo…**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader chingu^^**


End file.
